The Keeper
by kandall44
Summary: Bonnie always was the keeper. She made sure things never went wrong. Until a tragedy changes everything. Follow Bonnie and her journey trying to make sure everything goes according to plan. Will she find or lose herself? Will she fall in love? Will someone finally care? Bonnie is strong, but not invincible. WIll contain most of the shows characters. AU. But not AH.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know… But it was fun to write. It is not a Stefonnie/Bamon love triangle. I want Klonnie but he isn't even introduced yet. So I have no idea. I kind of want this to be really sad. But I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I hope you enjoy this!**

The beginning of summer party was in full swing. Elena and Matt were dancing, Caroline was flirting, and I was doing what I do best.

Making sure everything was under control.

I walked toward the keg and filled my red cup, the music was so loud. I was having some fun; I liked to see my friends happy. I was happy. I had no reason to be unhappy. Boys liked me, I was a cheerleader, and I was popular. I have good grades and my best skill was always knowing when something may be coming.

Tonight I knew.

It was centered on Elena. Whenever I looked at her I would get a cold rush through my body. It felt like death. I didn't tell her this, of course. She has enough to worry about with Matt and everything. Caroline is too busy trying to one-up Elena. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to pry Matt out of her hands.

Caroline wasn't a bad person, she was just _there_. Her life consisted of her trying to be the best, the prettiest, the smartest, the sexiest. She wasn't. Elena was the full package. Caroline would be any mans prize if she would be herself.

I looked up and met eyes with Elena's kid brother, Jeremy. He and I had dated this past summer despite our age-gap. But he became quite the good-looking guy. He was tall and muscular and had great hair. I didn't know how I felt at that time. The feeling of death was surrounding him also.

"Hey Bonnie," Jeremy said as he walked up to me. His voice was deep. He would have a new girlfriend by next week.

"Hey Jer, how have you been?" I asked and gave him a smile. He looked at his feet and shifted before answering me.

"Fine. Same thing different day," he said and gave a small chuckle. I tried to laugh with him but all I managed was a tight-lipped smile, "But, um, why are you drinking? Aren't you the responsible one?"

"Haha, I can still have half a cup! I may be short but I have a great tolerance level," I said and nudged him playfully. Jeremy and I laughed for a bit before the awkward silence began.

"Bonnie, I miss you," Jeremy said. I looked up at him wide-eyed, then I shook my head.

"Don't start Jer, please don't start," I said and began walking away from him. He followed.

"Why? We were great together! We had fun and told each other everything. You're the only girl I could ever be with."

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I have some personal stuff to deal with. After I do I will try and talk to you, but not tonight, or anytime soon, okay? You are fantastic. I am sure you will find an amazing girl and forget all about me," I said and Jeremy opened his mouth to object, "Please just walk away Jer, or I will make my decision sooner and I don't want to have to hurt you."

He silenced and gave me a look that broke my heart. But he did walk away and went to talk to Tyler and Matt. Elena was nowhere to be seen and Caroline walked up to me.

"That was harsh Bonnie, he's a kid. Be a bit nicer," Caroline said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and took her drink out of her hand.

"No more for you," I demanded. Caroline pouted and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Which guy here should I sleep with tonight?" She asked me. I grinned, loving this game.

"Ryan Barnes I heard has herpes."

"Oh God. He is off the list."

"How about Frank Jamison? He just broke up with Vicki Donovan and I heard he is a great kisser," I said to her and looked over to Frank. He was talking to a girl named Regina. She was a slut.

"If he is talking to Gina he wants to get laid. So he won't be too hard to flirt with." Caroline said, pretending to ponder. She was most fun when she is drunk. She wasn't annoying or neurotic but she was sweet and lovable, "Bonnie you should get with him!"

"Not my type Care." I said and laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you like children. Cougar." Caroline said and walked away from me toward Frank. I rolled my eyes again and threw both of our cups into the trashcan.

The party was still in full swing and I looked around for Elena. She wasn't with Matt, who was looking pissed off. They must have had another fight. Elena and I seemed to be going through the same soul searching. We didn't know what we wanted.

I walked toward the street and looked around.

"Elena!" I called out. Usually I wouldn't have been so worried if I hadn't been having all these weird feelings lately. I saw her come out of the shadows.

"Hey Bon. Could you give me a ride home?" She asked.

"You know I can't leave these crazy people by themselves girl. Did you call your mom?" Elena shook her head no.

"Yeah. Aunt Jenna was staying over for dinner and Jeremy and I didn't stay. Mat and I had another fight." Elena held her arms like she was cold. I went in to hug her and she sobbed.

"I cant be with him anymore, Bon. I need to end this. I feel like I am leading him on." She hugged me back and we stood there for a few seconds. Comforting each other.

I need to make my friends happy.

"I see your car Lena. Just remember that things won't always be easy. And I love you, but you tend to avoid stressful situations. Go home and get some sleep. And if you guys do decide to end it, I am sure he will forgive you. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Bon. Thanks," Elena pulled away and walked to the car. Her mom waved to me from the passenger seat and I smiled.

"Love you too," I whispered and watched her car drive off to the other side of town.

Her hug sent chills down my spine all the way to my toes.

**Three months later**

"Wake up dear," I heard a voice say and I turned in my sleep. It was too early to get up. Sleep was too precious to waste on something like day.

"Noo," I whined and threw my pillow over my head.

"Bonnie Deborah Bennett! Wake up right now it is your first day of senior year." My grams said. I looked over to the clock that read 6:01 AM. Another day that just does not seem real yet.

"Fine I am up," I said and sat up. Grams was sitting on the edge of my bed, and giving me that proud look she always gave me lately. I saw the orange juice and waffle she brought me, I grinned.

"Thanks Grams," I said and took a sip. She smiled.

"You're welcome baby. I know today is going to be hard. But you are a Bennett my dear, you can get through anything." Grams said and kissed my cheek, "Now get ready! Caroline called last night and asked if you could pick her up."

"Okay. I will be downstairs in a few." Gram left the room and I stood up from my bed. I went over to my vanity and looked into the mirror.

I'm not the same person I was when the summer began. Nor will I ever be. My best friend was in a coma, and she has been unresponsive for months. My second parents were dead. And my ex-boyfriend was broken.

I was a failure to them all.

I got dressed quickly and went on my way to go get Caroline. The three of us, Elena, Caroline, and myself, would always drive to school together since middle school. Now Elena would miss the beginning of her senior year.

I got to Caroline's house and beeped. She walked out smiling with her cell phone pressed to her ear. Typical Caroline.

"Good morning gorgeous," I said with a grin as she got into the car. She smiled back and mouthed a 'hey girl'. I began to drive away as Caroline continued her conversation, which I believe was with the Tyler. They had been talking a lot lately; I suspected they might have something going on.

Caroline hung up the phone and turned to look at me.

"Ready for senior year!?" Caroline exclaimed. It seemed fake. It was fake. As much as she and Elena vied for popularity and attention, they were still good friends.

"I am just really excited for college. One more year and I am out," I told her seriously. Caroline nodded in agreement and started texting on her phone.

"So who was that on the phone?" I pried.

"Tyler." She answered curtly. But a smile began to graze her lips.

"I knew it. What's been up with you two? Are you guys dating?" I asked and turned to look at her.

"Maybe," I raised my eyebrows at her, "Okay fine, kind of. We aren't official yet. You know how Tyler is with commitment."

"I know how _you_ are with commitment."

"But he is the only guy I want to be with now. I only want Tyler." Caroline said with a pout.

"You just have to show him that you do!" I told her. She sighed. And dug in her backpack.

"These are the flyers for the carwash this Saturday. Can you send out an email and put it on the Facebook page? I have to go shopping later and get all the supplies." She said and handed me the flyer.

I looked at it quickly and nodded.

"Sure I can get it done."

"And we have practice tomorrow after school," Caroline added.

"Jeez Caroline. And we have Cheer Banquet when?" I joked.

"February 15th," She answered seriously. I rolled my eyes and we reached the school. The September air was cool and we walked up to a new school year. Friends I didn't even know greeted Caroline. She had so many connections.

People barely said hello to me now. I was known as 'Bonnie who barely contacted anyone this summer' or 'Bonnie with the issues'. I didn't care what anyone thought though.

I saw Jeremy walking around. He had this whole Goth look going on. He smoked weed now and did drugs. He looked unhealthy. Even right now he had a thin cigarette poking out of his mouth.

I need to make sure he is ok.

"Care I will see you later," I said and walked away fro her. I am not even sure she noticed me leaving. Jeremy walked into the boy's bathroom and I quickly followed.

"Jeremy! What are you doing now?" I said. He looked at me annoyed. I crossed my arms and gave him some eye drops.

"Thanks Bon." He said.

"What would your parents say if they saw you like this Jer? Or Elena? You make it so tough for Jenna. I know this is hard but-" He cut me off.

"Shut the hell up Bonnie. You didn't lose half of what I lost. I have nothing. No parents, no sister, no girlfriend. All I have is Matt. And he just cries abut his vegetable girlfriend all the time." Jeremy said with a bitter tone. He spat in the sink.

"That is where you are wrong Jeremy! You have me. You have Jenna. Things may be hard but I know Elena will wake up! Soon." I said and held him by the shoulders, "Don't waste your life."

"What have you been doing? All you do is stay at home and go to cheer practice. You don't go to the ragers anymore. You are antisocial just because Elena isn't around," he said. That hurt. I poked him in the chest.

"I am trying to get better. If you stop this nonsense that will screw with your brain and your life, then I will try and get over myself."

"Screw you Bonnie. You could never get over yourself, because you don't think about yourself. That will be your downfall. And you may think it is a good thing to put others first. Do they put you first? I am leaving now." He said and pushed away from me with finality. I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

I don't cry.

Why is it so bad to put others first? I am fine. I don't need saving. Caroline puts her grief into boys. Jeremy puts his grief into drugs. I put my grief . . . nowhere. But I don't need an outlet. I am stronger than them.

I walked out of the bathroom and into a hard chest.

"Sorry, is this the boys restroom?" he said in a deep voice. I looked up at him. He was gorgeous. Nice jaw and eyebrows. I never saw him here before.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry. It's a long story." I said. I was beginning to walk away, but then I realized I had just told Jeremy I would change from the summer. I wouldn't be antisocial.

"I'm Bonnie," I said. He smiled. He had nice teeth.

"Stefan," he said and held out his hand. I shook it.

It was that feeling. The feeling I hadn't felt since the beginning of summer. The coldness. The feeling was gone from Jeremy. But it was on this new guy, Stefan. I felt myself frown, but quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you. Well I should get going. Class is about to start soon and all." I said and tried to walk away hastily, but not too fast.

"Nice to meet you too, Bonnie," he said and walked the way he was going when I ran into him.

I didn't like the way he said my name.

**Read and Review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

The school day was over, and I had gotten through without having to have a full conversation with anyone. I walked out of the school and passed Caroline.

"Are you going to The Grill tonight?" She asked me and the girls around her just rolled their eyes and checked their nails. Caroline looked hopeful.

"Sure, I will be there. Call the house and tell me the time." I replied. She nodded and I started on my way to the car. I needed to get out of that house. I loved my Grams, but she was getting old and was losing her mind.

All she would talk about was that we were descendants from the Salem witches. She would even murmur incantations when she thought I couldn't hear her. Our house also had salt surrounding the perimeter. She was letting her delusions get to her, and I loved taking care of her, but I needed some time to know that there was still a sane world around me.

My father was never home. He was a paleontologist, so he was always traveling the world looking for bones to put in museums. My mother left when I was a toddler. I remember her face. It was calm and beautiful. She had big hair and soft skin. Her hands were small and easy for me to hold as a child. I haven't seen her in thirteen years.

She lived in Richmond and would sometimes talk on the phone to my grandmother. But I never wanted anything to do with the woman. She was not in my life, and I am not sure if she ever wanted to be. My dad would send me money every month. It was okay. He would pay all the bills. But I would never go to that house anyway. I much preferred staying at Grams'.

I finally got to my car and threw my backpack into the backseat. I got into the drivers spot and put the key into the ignition. I looked up and saw Caroline and her mean girls talking to that new guy Stefan. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans. Even the back of him was hot. Caroline was flipping her hair and fluttering her eyelashes. Tyler was probably the last thing on her mind right now.

Stefan walked away toward me. Well, not to me. But he was probably walking to his car. He had his sunglasses on so I couldn't tell if we were going to make eye contact or not. He waved. I quickly averted my eyes.

I don't want to be friendly with more death.

When I looked back up he was gone. I turned around and he was getting into his car. It was one of those vintage ones that are probably really expensive. He looked like he was probably an expensive guy.

He had a swagger like he was a model. And maybe he was. I know nothing about the guy, only his name. All day he was running through my thoughts. The way he said my name haunted me. Like he knew there was going to be a future. It was the way someone would say 'Until next time'.

I pulled away from my parking space and went to the Gilbert house. I knew Jeremy wouldn't be home yet because he was probably at the Stoners den wasting his life away.

I went to the Gilbert house at least three times a week to visit Elena and talk to her. I usually ran into Matt and we would watch a movie with her and just chat. Today I knew Matt had football. So it would just be her and me. I knocked on the front door and waited.

I had so many memories at this house. This is the porch where I first kissed Jeremy. This was the porch where Elena, Caroline, and I had taken Junior Prom pictures. Where we had sleepovers.

This house was legendary for its parties. For the amount of people who have probably lost their virginity on the sofa inside. And the amount of spin-the-bottle games in middle school that took place in the living room. Those memories made me smile.

"Hey Bonnie!" Jenna said and opened the door. I walked inside. It was clean, and Jenna's strawberry blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. She was working on homework and trying to fix dinner at the same time.

"Oh Jenna, Jeremy is still at the school. He probably won't be home for dinner tonight." I told her and sat at one of the barstools on the island. She sighed.

"He is never home. And when he is home he just sleeps. I don't know if I am doing this right. Do you know what he does at that school Bonnie?" she asked. She was trying so hard to be responsible. She was only about eight years older than Elena and I. She was in graduate school attempting to be a mother of a teenage boy and a girl in a coma.

I was there to help her.

"I have no idea," I said and held onto my arms. One day I would tell her what Jeremy is doing, but right now she had enough on her plate, "I am going to go see Elena. So just make dinner for yourself and good luck with that homework."

"Thanks Bonnie," she said with a genuine smile. I smile back and headed into the foyer and up the stairs. Elena's room was straight ahead to the left.

She was in the hospital bed, in pajamas. The picture of a horse hung above her. That is where she kept her journal. Her window seat had stuffed animals on it. And the room was streaming in light. I sat at the chair nest to her bed and got out my laptop. I might as well do the cheer homework Caroline gave me.

"What's up 'Lena?" I said with a smile. She didn't reply; she never does. Her eyes were closed and the beeping contraption next to her bed monitored her breathing.

"School was boring. But there is a new history teacher, Mr. Saltzman. I was thinking he and Jenna would definitely hit it off. He is young and kind of handsome. And Jenna loves history."

"Oh! And there is a hot new guy. His name is Stefan. He is your type. He looks like a guy from a romance novel or something. He has great hair and a nice jaw."

"Caroline is arranging a bunch of stuff for cheer too. I think she misses you. But she will never say it out loud. I have to meet her at the grill today and hang out. Matt will probably be there, I will tell him you said hi. Haha."

I talk to her like this all the time. It would help mend my sanity. I could never keep a journal like her, so I just spoke my thoughts out loud. I sent out the email to the cheerleaders, one to the student council, one for the town and school newspapers each, and also I posted one on the school Facebook.

It was about five o' clock so I needed to head home and check on Grams. I looked at Elena one last time and turned to head out of the room. Downstairs Jenna was still doing homework. I told her goodbye and went out the door.

I really needed to get a cell phone. My dad gave me enough money for one, but I never felt the need to have it. The only calls I make are to Caroline and my Grams, when I _need _to make calls.

Part of me also did not want to take the money from my father. He thinks he can just throw a few dollars at me and I will be fine. He never calls or video chats. He may send a letter every now and then but he doesn't care about my life. This summer he didn't even show up for Elena's parents' funeral. He doesn't care anymore. I am his burden.

He cares about grades though. My teachers will tell me that my father emailed them asking how I was doing in school. I kept my grades up just so he could be happy.

Bonnie Bennett, the people pleaser.

I got to Grams house and opened the front door. Sheila Bennett was sitting there reading a very old book. She didn't even look up at me she was so absorbed, so I went to sit down next to her.

"Hey Grams. How was your day?" I asked her. She finally looked at me and gave a weary smile.

"Oh it was just fine baby girl. How was the first day?" She asked.

"It was good. I met the new teachers and saw some old friends. I went to visit Elena and tell her about it." I sad and got up to get myself a drink.

Grams always thought I was holding on too Elena too much. She said that I should let her heal on her own, and not hover over her.

"Oh. Well dinner is on the stove. I was hoping I could talk to you for a bit."

"I can't eat here today, I am going to the Grill to hang out with Caroline. She called didn't she?"

"Yes she said be there at five-thirty."

"Well I should get going. Can we talk tomorrow?" I asked and continued to sip my drink and put some money into my wallet.

"Okay." Grams said quietly. She was acting strange. She doesn't usually get upset if I don't stay for dinner.

"You're father doesn't like you staying over here too much anyway." Grams added.

"Maybe you should lay down Grams, Are you feeling okay. You have been acting strange since I got home."

"I am fine!" She said her voice stern. Like she was reprimanding me for caring about her.

"Drink some tea. I will be back before ten." I said, annoyed with her attitude.

I was in my car for the third time that night. My Prius was good on gas, but I needed a tank fill. And I knew I wouldn't have anytime to do that this week. So I stopped at the nearest gas station to get some gum and gas.

There was no one there except the middle aged man sitting behind the counter. He winked at me. This was uncomfortable. I went over to the aisle that had rows of gum and picked out a packet and I went to pay.

"It's free if you give me a kiss," he said and took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I can pay." I stated and took out the dollar bill.

He shrugged and scanned the gum keeping it in his hand.

"Sir, can I have my gum?" I said trying to be polite. He just chuckled darkly.

"Hold out your hand cutie," he said. I almost rolled my eyes. But I didn't want to make the situation worse. I wanted to punch him in the face. But he was fat and brawny and I knew I couldn't take him. I heard the bell above the door jingle and in walked the guy with the hot back. He looked at me with a wave of recognition.

"Hey Bonnie," he said and went to stand next to me. The tone he used wasn't the same. It was friendly. Maybe I was delusional earlier.

"Stefan! Oh my gosh it's great to see you. What are you doing here?" I said with fake enthusiasm. He raised his eyebrows. The man behind the counter began to dissolve.

"Oh thank you sir." I said and held out my hand. The man glared at Stefan then at my held out hand. He wouldn't try anything with a young, in-shape guy there. He dropped the gum in my hand with defeat. I made a mental note never to go to this gas station again.

"I needed to get some drinks for my uncle and I. We have nothing at home." He said and I nodded knowingly. They had just moved in.

Stefan walked to the fridges in the back and pulled out two cokes. I didn't have a crush on him. I was too old for crushes. But I did find him attractive. He was mysterious and I couldn't get him out of my mind. I thought of his face, his neck, his arms, and his eyes. He was beautiful, almost too perfect. He seemed worldly and wise. He was probably only seventeen. But I felt something when I was near him. It wasn't love or like. Just chemistry. The same I felt with Jeremy. Even though I know that relationship is not going anywhere. I didn't want to date Stefan. I wanted to know him, his story. But I was nervous. The same chill that followed Elena and Jeremy follows Stefan. Will he die? Will someone around him die?

"Hey Bonnie I am done. I'll walk you to your car." He said with a smile. It was a great smile. It wasn't open-lipped but it suited him.

"Okay." I said and we ventured out into the cool sunset.

"You practically rescued me," I said to him with a smile of my own.

"I noticed the way that guy was looking at you. Did he give you a hard time?" Stefan asked. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Yeah. But I could have taken him on," I said with a giggle. I haven't giggled in months.

"I'm sure you could've," Stefan said with a real teeth smile. I melted, "Well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight Bonnie."

He began to walk away.

I didn't want him to.

"Um, Stefan," I called out to him and he turned around, "a bunch of people are going to be at this place called The Grill tonight. I am going right now but everyone is probably staying for a few hours. You should stop by."

"If you aren't busy, of course." I added.

Stefan looked at me right in the eye. He smiled a bit and so did I.

"Sure Bonnie, I will be there. I could follow you there." He said.

"Okay," I said and got into the car. I was still smiling.

**At The Grill**

Stefan and I arrived at The Grill. And everyone's eyes were on us. Matt was sitting with Caroline and Tyler, their conversation stopped when they saw Stefan and I. I felt a blush and then looked toward Stefan. He grinned. I motioned for him to follow me and we made it to their table.

"Hey guys," I said breezily, "You know Stefan, right? He's new."

"Hey man, nice to meet you." Matt said first and went to do the handshake thing that all guys seem to know.

"Hey, your Matt right? And Tyler and Caroline?" Stefan added. Caroline spoke up next.

"Vicki! Can we get another seat here?" Caroline yelled to the teenage waitress. Vicki and Caroline were not friends.

Vicki rolled her eyes and brought another chair over. Stefan and I sat down.

"Care, cant you be a bit nicer to my sister?" Matt asked and Tyler just laughed.

"I will be nice when she isn't a slut." Caroline said and took a sip of her soda, "It is so good to see you again Stefan. Tell us about yourself."

"No offense man, but they are going to ask you all the girl stuff. So we are going to go play some pool." Matt said. Tyler and Stefan did the handshake and he walked off with Matt.

"Well there isn't much to tell," Stefan began and Caroline and I sat with our chins on our hands. She was hanging on his every word. She was so boy crazy, " I moved here from up North. I live with my uncle because my parents aren't really in the picture."

"Do you have any siblings?" Caroline asked.

"I have one. But he and I cut ties a long time ago." He said. Even though he was answering her question. He was looking at me. We met eyes for what seemed like eternity. Caroline cleared her throat to get our attention. I turned away first.

"What about a girlfriend?" Caroline asked and I tensed.

"I had one. She had different priorities." He said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"How do you like it here so far?" Caroline pried. I would tell her later that she should mind her own business.

"I think I will end up liking this town." Stefan ended. Caroline looked appeased.

Stefan was a good person. Whatever happens to him, shouldn't. I will protect him, like I protect everyone. He is my friend. I will be there for him.

After Caroline walked away Stefan and I sat at that table and talked until ten forty-five.

It was the most fun I had in months.

**It is kind of Stefonnie I guess… But that's not endgame. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Even if I don't get a lot of reviews I am going to continue this. But I do really love feedback to show that I am not spending time writing this for you guys for no reason. I love when people will say something doesn't make sense or they are confused, because then I will clarify. I am also new at finishing a piece. And this is something I really would love to finish! Enjoy this newest installment!**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

**Friday**

"So last night Grams was telling me all about my family tree and how we were witches." I told Caroline as we sat at a table on the school lawn. Caroline was painting her nails and nodding.

"Uh huh, cool Bonnie," she said and blew on her pinkie finger.

"Care!" I said loudly. I wasn't mad at her but I would like her attention for a nanosecond.

"Okay you want my attention?" she asked, reading my thoughts. I nodded, "Tell me about you and Stefan. What's going on with that?" She said and looked at me. She also went to work on her ring finger. Being Caroline you can gossip and paint your nails fire truck red simultaneously.

"He's nice," I said and looked down at the homework I was finishing. Caroline stopped doing her nails altogether.

"Oh no you don't Bonnie Bennett! You give me all the juicy details!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Fine, we talked for a bit and he is smart and interesting. He ha good taste in music and the secret to his hair is this special shampoo you can't buy in the U.S." I told her.

"You should sleep with him," Caroline said nonchalantly.

My eyes bulged, "Caroline is sex all you think about? I barely know him!"

"Yeah, and that's how you get to know him. Besides you have to lose _it_ someday." She emphasized the word to mean my virginity. I was the last of my species in Mystic Falls senior class.

"One day I will. But not with a guy who I barely know," I told her and closed my book to leave. She put the cap over her nil polish and threw it in her bag.

"Bonnie I cant pick this stuff with my nails drying!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and turned around to go help her. I ran into something.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you." A smooth voice said.

"Haha. Short jokes. I'm not even that tiny." I said and stepped back.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. Like a guy you would lick your lips at unconsciously. He had eyes that were either gray or a light blue. He was wearing all black to match his dark hair. He gave me smirk.

"I didn't mean it like that, I am looking for someone." He replied and pretended to look around before he looked down at me again. He made me nervous.

"Bonnie's just mean," Caroline chimed. I forgot she was there. I rolled my eyes at her and she continued, "Who are you looking for?"

"Your name's Bonnie?" he asked and continued to look at me. I shrugged. Caroline looked like she was going mad.

"Yeah she's Bonnie and I'm Caroline." She said with her winning smile. Damon turned to look at her and she bit her lip. He was a guy that you would bite your lip at also.

"Nice to meet you both. I am looking for my brother, Stefan Salvatore." He said. I went wide-eyed. They were brothers!? How can a family make _two_ gorgeous sons!?

"Oh wow! Caroline are friends with Stefan," I told him and felt less nervous since they were brothers. Caroline was smiling even wider if that was possible.

"Damon." I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around and it was Stefan.

"Brother!" Damon said and went in for a big bear hug. Stefan didn't seem to be enjoying the moment.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"Well I wanted to surprise you little bro," Damon exclaimed and released Stefan. Caroline and I felt very awkward.

"You guys have fun. Caroline and I were just leaving." I said and Caroline threw me a biting look, "Never mind. I was just leaving. It was nice to meet you Damon. See ya Stefan."

Caroline continued staring at Damon and Stefan just looked annoyed. Damon was the only one talking over there. I walked to the school library so I could get a book on my research project. History was a bitch senior year. I thought the teachers were supposed to make it easy on us?

Damon seemed suspicious. He was gorgeous, but he didn't seem genuine. He was different. Stefan was different, but I knew I could talk to him and he would be completely honest with me. I wonder what Elena would think of all this.

Elena would probably think he was good looking. But he wasn't really her type. She liked guys like Matt, who were blonde hair blue eyes. Or I think she did. She never could make up her mind about an ideal man.

I stayed at the library for about an hour taking notes from the book and Stefan walked in. I waved at him and he sat down at the seat across from me.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, wondering why he wouldn't bring his visiting brother with him everywhere.

"We aren't very close. And Caroline convinced him to go with her to The Grill," Stefan replied. I nodded and wrote down some more notes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him.

He was obviously not happy about his brother being there. And every time talking to Stefan was something I didn't know about him. The difference between Caroline and I is that there is such thing as knowing someone mentally and physically. Although I wouldn't mind knowing Stefan physically . . .

Bad thoughts go away.

"Not here. How about you come over tonight? My uncle is visiting some people in North Carolina. We can cook dinner?" He said the last part as a question. I blushed.

"Wouldn't Damon want to have dinner with you?" I asked. Stefan shook his head and gave me that reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it," he said. I closed my book and went to put it onto the shelf. Was I really going to go over his house after what Caroline said? I'm not a prude but I barely knew the guy for a week! Stefan was a good guy. He couldn't possibly be thinking that. Right?

"Here's the address," he said and handed me a slip of paper where he scrawled his street number down.

"Oh, you live at the old boarding house?" I said. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, it's newer that the other boarding house though. The first one was burnt down in the 1800s." Stefan explained.

"Oh yeah. We learned about that in our town history last year. The council thought there were vampires trying to take over," I said with a laugh. Stefan just smiled.

"Well you get to see some history tonight."

"Will this be a boring dinner?" I joked. Stefan shrugged and grinned.

"Italian food and town history? Sounds like a fun dinner to me."

"You didn't tell me about the Italian food. With that added, I am definitely going to be there." I said. Stefan told me goodbye and walked away.

He still had a hot back.

**At the Boarding House**

I was nervous. I put on my green dress that brought out my eyes. I also curled my hair. When was the last time I was even on a date?

Oh well. But even though I wasn't trying to impress Stefan, I didn't want to look like I didn't care.

Maybe deep down I _was _trying to impress Stefan. I didn't want to get close to him in a romantic way. I was his friend and protector. How would I protect him in the first place? If something bad happened, how would I help? I couldn't help Elena.

Thinking about Elena almost ruined my night. I didn't even get a chance to visit her again this week. Stefan and I would hang out at the Grill. Never alone. But he was the only one I talked to. Caroline would talk to us but she and her friends were in their own world. At the Grill girls would go up to him and flirt all the time. He nicely rejected them.

It made me wonder what type of girl he would like.

Obviously he wasn't interested in Caroline, and even though he was friendly with me, I learned in middle school that just because a boy is nice to you doesn't mean he likes you. Stefan seemed like the type who would like Elena. She was tall and had long hair. She was plain, but in an exotic way.

Caroline was pretty, perky and blonde. But she didn't look like every other cheerleader at school. She didn't act like them either. She was a leader and she loved classics.

I was plain Bonnie Bennett. Friend of the beautiful Caroline and Elena. Guys asked me out plenty before this summer. Now all of them run screaming. I still looked the same. Maybe a bit sadder. Stefan brightened my mood and made me remember what it is like to have a real conversation with someone other than Caroline or Elena.

Small towns didn't give me a lot of options and having him here was like a blessing. He didn't seem to belong here. He was experienced and knowledgeable. He told me about all the books he's read, or the places he would visit. He knew Italian fluently. He lived in Chicago. It made me wonder whether he was bullshitting me. How could a seventeen year old accomplish all of things he has done? Stefan was a mystery. Maybe I would solve him tonight?

Stefan asked me about myself too. It was a foreign thing, to talk about myself. I told him about my mother, father, my cousin Jamie and the crazy stuff we used to do, and my Grams. How she was a big part of my life. How she was always there for me.

I didn't tell Grams I was going to his house tonight. I guess I should have, he could be a mass murderer that gets to know girls in a week then kills them.

But I am not scared to die.

I arrived at the boarding house and took a few deep breaths before ringing the doorbell. I waited for a moment. It was the right time and place. Oh God I'm starting to sweat.

Stefan opened the door.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. We stood there grinning for a few seconds before he motioned fro me to come inside.

"Well I got out all the ingredients and all. We are going to start form scratch and make authentic Italian cuisine." I followed him to the kitchen where there were tomatoes and garlic and any other vegetable used to cook Italian.

"Are we making the noodles too?" I said looking around the kitchen, hoping not to spot any dough.

"No haha. We get to cheat on that today." Stefan joked. I put my purse down on a chair and took one of the aprons he handed me.

"You get the girly one," he said. I smiled and tied the back part of the apron around my waist. The top is what I had some trouble with.

"Here, let me help," Stefan said. He pushed my hair aside and tied the back ribbon into a knot. It sent chills down my spine when he barely touched my neck. I thought I would die from frostbite when he let his hands rest on my shoulders. But it was good kind of frostbite. He smelled good. I wanted to lean back and just-

"OK. So we need to get the red wine out for the sauce," Stefan exclaimed. He got right to work. I picked up a knife and started chopping tomatoes.

Stefan went to the stereo and started searching through the records.

"I better not be the only one working here!" I yelled over to him. I stopped chopping when I heard what he started playing.

Otis Redding.

"Are you an Otis fan, Bonnie?" Stefan asked and went back to the stove where he was boiling water and adding spices.

"Absolutely. I didn't think you would be one though." I replied with a laugh.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Well, that's why I am here isn't it? To know you. So tell me, who is Stefan Salvatore?" I said and turned to face him. He chuckled

"I'm just a guy who made mistakes like any other person in the world."

"Do you do drugs?" He shook his head no. "Do you smoke?" he shook his head again. "Do you drink?" He thought about it for a minute and didn't reply.

"Ahah! I knew it. Is alcohol your weakness?' I sat on the counter next to the stove. I was having more fun.

"My weakness is girls in my kitchen, am I going to have to send you out?" he joked. I hopped off the counter.

"Fine. I'll be good."

"Is that even possible Bennett?" I turned away from him and rolled my eyes. But I was still smiling.

"Shut up and cook." I said and he just laughed.

It was the perfect end to a week. And this was a pretty great week. But now, listening to Otis Redding and smelling delicious Italian food talking about nothing and everything to Stefan, it was the highlight.

"What's something not a lot of people know about you?" He asked. We were letting the food cook and sitting down drinking red wine.

"I may be a witch." I told him. He raised his eyebrows, "Well my grandmother says that I come from a long line of Salem witches. I think it's the vodka messing with her."

I laughed. Stefan just did his whole 'smiling but its not funny' kind of thing.

"You don't believe in that kind of stuff?" he asked.

"I think anything is possible, but if I was a witch I think I would know." I told him honestly.

"You never did stuff or felt things before, that you know a normal person couldn't." He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. There was a time… "Once I had made my birthday candle ignite. My friends pushed it off as a 'Whoa' moment. But I was wishing that the flames wouldn't be so measly."

"That's really cool Bonnie." Stefan said. I looked at him. He was so genuine.

"I can usually feel death, or danger. I can never tell which is which." I told him, "Caroline thinks its no big deal and that I am just paranoid. So I stopped telling her stuff. But when Elena and her parents fell off that bridge, all I felt was cold."

I wanted to tell him about how I felt with him sometimes. How he was cold. With Elena it was constant coldness. But with Stefan, there was warmth. It was slight surges, but he was still warm.

"How do you feel when you see Elena now?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's not cold or warm… I wish she would wake up," I confessed.

The dinner bell took the best moment to ring. I wiped away the invisible tears and stood up straight.

"Lets eat!" Stefan and I walked to the kitchen and ate in almost silence. It wasn't awkward or intense. It was nice.

I had fun.

**After dinner**

"That was delicious we have to cook again sometime soon," I said and picked up my purse. We had made spaghetti with meat sauce, a mozzarella and tomato salad and homemade garlic bread.

"Yeah we do," Stefan replied and he walked me to the door, "Are you sure you're fit to drive? I can take you home."

"I only had a glass Stefan. I'll be fine." I assured him and lightly touched his arm.

"Call me when you get home," he said. I nodded and turned to leave but his hand was on my arm.

"Be careful, Bonnie."

I don't know what came over me. But he was staring right into my eyes. Maybe I needed comfort… the comfort of an attractive guy.

I kissed him. I meant for it to be short and sweet but he kissed me back and put his arms around my waist. I moaned into his lips. I placed my hands on his arms. He was so strong. He kissed me with more urgency and I like where this was going.

I felt his tongue along my lip and I opened my mouth to oblige him. There was more moaning and kissing but then my phone started to ring.

Damn.

I pulled away from Stefan and he sighed removing his arms from me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bonnie, I need your help! I am soo drunk and Tyler got mad at me and left. Pick me up?" Caroline said on the other line. There was a bunch of people with her. But they sounded like men.

"Where are you?" I asked and began getting my keys out. Stefan searched my face.

"That underground gentleman's club."

"Why are you at one of those!?"

"I am eighteen Bonnie, chill. Just take me home I'm sleepy."

"I will be right there." I hung up and looked at Stefan.

"Call me when you get to Caroline. Its almost midnight." Stefan said. I nodded and he kissed my cheek.

I could get used to this.

"I will. See you later," I got into my car and left the boarding house.

The whole ride to Caroline's I thought of what I learned about Stefan tonight.

His jeans are all design brand.

He has an amazing alcohol collection.

The boarding house is a museum petting zoo.

And he was a fantastic kisser.

I was driving past Wickery Bridge when I saw Damon. His car was broken down. I slowed down and got out of the car.

I wouldn't do this normally if I didn't know the guy. No matter how small a town Mystic Falls was there were still some weirdo's out there.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah just my wheel blew out and I don't have a spare." Damon said.

"Oh, Bonnie, its you," he smiled.

"Yeah. I think we have the same tires; I will get you my spare. You just have to reimburse me!" I said jokingly.

"Will do."

"Bonnie?"

"What's up?" I answered. I was trying to pull the tire out of my trunk.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Haha I don't know."

"You're a witch aren't you?" He said. I froze.

"I'm not." I turned around to look at him. He was smirking, "What's going on?"

"My tire didn't blow out. I need your help with something."

I frowned at him and tried to inch my way back to the drivers seat. Was he going to kill me or something? I didn't want to stay and find out.

"I need you, and your witchy grandmother to help me with a spell."

"I don't know what you are talking about Damon. I have to go and get-"

"Caroline yes I know. She's fine. I told her to call you and lure you out of where Stefan can't protect you.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. Inside I was mustering up all my nonexistent witch powers to help me. Anything.

"Definitely not. You are way too fine of an asset to kill. I told you already. I need your help."

"Then why are you trying to scare me?"

"Fear is power. Now I want you to get in your car and get your grandmother so we can go open a tomb. All I need are your witchy powers times two."

"I am not a witch!" I screamed. Damon fell to his knees and yelled out in pain. He was clutching the sides of his head in agony. What did I do?

I ran to the front seat of my car, but I want fast enough. Damon swung me around and the last thing I saw were his eyes- the color of ice turn red- and the black veins that erupted from around his eyes before he tore into my neck.

**This was really long… I did a chapter outline and this is what I came up with after I took out a bunch of stuff! Haha next chapter will be epic. Intro to Klaus! And Bonnie knows they are vampires. Hope you enjoyed that steamy make out!**

**Please review and favorite/follow! It makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter 4 (:**

_I opened my eyes to see a whit light shining down on me. I squinted and could barely keep my eyes open. It was so bright. I could finally make out the outline of a tree, and then another tree. And the white light turned into a yellow blazing ball above me. I turned away quickly._

_It was never good for your eyes to stare at the sun. I sat up and realized I was laying on twigs and dirt. I was in my dress from dinner with Stefan. What was going on? I tried to stand but my legs weren't strong enough for that yet._

_I should call for help. I attempted that and all that came out was a hoarse cry. I called Stefan's name, then Caroline's. My Grams name came next. She would always be able to help me. _

_I looked around at my surroundings and saw I was in the graveyard. I clutched my chest. My eyes bulged. How did I get here!? Graveyards were freaky. Is this a dream? This has to be a dream._

_"Finally awake, love?" A voice called out to me. It had an accent I couldn't place. It was a man. I looked around for the source and saw a handsome guy with blonde curly hair. He smiled at me. _

_"What's is going on?" I asked. And still couldn't stand up._

_"You are sleeping. But do not worry, you will awake soon," He replied and walked to sit next to me on the ground. His lips were cherry red and eyes were ocean blue. _

_"Who are you?" I added. There was strange man in my dreams whom I had never seen before. I thought people only had dreams about people they knew. He made me feel relaxed. Like I was strong. I tried to stand but I still couldn't succeed. He obviously didn't make me strong enough to do that._

_"I would stop trying that if were you, when you stand you will wake up," He told me. He ignored my question and I frowned._

_"Bonnie, one day we will meet again. But for now I want you to do what you want. Be the Bennett witch. Never hold your tongue. When I see you next time I hope you are stronger than ever." The man looked me straight in the eye. I felt like he was trying to brain wash me. I stared back at him._

_"I am not a-" I started_

_"Stop saying that. Embrace it. Try it out. If you are not a witch then I will never bother you during your sleep again. If you are..."_

_"This is just a dream."_

_"Dreams are the minds reality."_

_I thought about it for a minute and grabbed my neck. There was an immense pain there and it only got worse. My hand had blood on it._

_"Stand up now love. Time to wake up."_

I awoke with a gasp and sat up straight. I was in a room that wasn't mine, a bed that I didn't own. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

It was Stefan.

"Oh my God Stefan what is going on?" I begged. He looked at me with sorrow. Then I realized.

"Your brother, he-he bit me! I went to go get Caroline and he said a bunch of stuff to me then he just bit me!" I was freaked out now. Damon's face had changed and he bit me like one of the guys in the Twilight movies.

A vampire?

"I am right here Bonnie, and you just wouldn't cooperate. And you used your witchy juju to make my brain vessels pop. Not cool," Damon said and was leaning in the doorway. I wanted to throw him out the window.

"Stop saying that word!" I yelled and the room shook.

"Which word Bonnie?" Stefan asked me, always the calm guy.

"WITCH!" I don't know why I was getting so worked up. I was scared and annoyed. I was not a witch! I never showed any serious signs of being a witch, and now I was in a room with two vampire brothers.

"You bit me Damon!" I accused and he just shrugged.

"What are you?" I said. I was calming down, but if the gave me a wrong answer I would make more of his brain vessels pop- if I was a witch.

"Bonnie, what do you remember from last night?" Stefan tried to calm me down, but he was only making it worse.

"Yes Damon's face went all weird and then he bit me and there was blood everywhere and I blanked." I moved my hand to touch my neck.

It was just smooth skin.

I looked at my hand like I did in the dream. The only difference was that the blood wasn't dripping off of it. Only a hand.

"You don't have the marks because Stefan fed you his blood. How heroic," Damon said. He walked out of the room and I felt a weight lift off of me.

"How would your blood heal my neck?" I began to move away from him on the bed. He sat in a chair next to me with his head rested on his hands. He was still so handsome. But he was a monster.

"We are not like other people. But I am sure you figured that out by now," Stefan said.

"What are you?"

"What you are thinking is true, Bonnie," Stefan replied. He moved to sit next to me but I cowered away.

"It isn't true. None of this is happening. I am still dreaming." I jumped out of the bed and put my shoes on. Stefan tried to protest but I was already out the room.

Then he was in front of me.

"How did you do that!?" I exclaimed.

"You have to understand Bonnie. Please don't leave like this!" I pushed past him and almost tripped when I was running down the stairs.

"Stefan, just leave me alone!" I ran outside and noticed my car wasn't there. Was it still on the side of the road? My Grams probably is so worried.

I need to get home.

**Somewhere in Florida**

"Rebekah, come on we are going to be late." Klaus called from the driveway. Rebekah was still putting her earrings on a rolled her eyes at her brothers nagging. She fixed her lipstick and looked into the mirror. _Damn you're beautiful. _She thought.

"Geez Nik I thought the women were the ones that rushed. After a thousand years I would think you would have learned to take your time by now." Rebekah retorted as she walked out of the beach mansion they had stayed in. She preferred Los Angeles if they were going to the beach, but Miami was also just as fine.

"We have to get to Georgia. Werewolf packs to meet, fellas for you to drain." Klaus replied and that was all the coaxing Rebekah needed. She got into the passenger seat of the car and Klaus was in the drivers seat.

"Why don't we just skip the East Coast tour and just go straight to the finale?" Rebekah asked. Honestly she was annoyed with his want to go to a small town. Rebekah hated small towns. Especially Mystic Falls. It may be where she is from, but the town is horrendous now.

"We have things to do. And I promised I would be there later. I cant just spring up on the witch now. I have to make her like me first."

"But you said she doesn't know she is a witch?" Rebekah asked and took out her cell phone. She was playing Angry Birds. She loved twenty-first century thinking.

"With the help of the Stefan and idiotic Damon, she will. And they will make her hate them. And that will be easier for her to like me. Plus the doppelganger is still in a coma. She needs to wake up." Klaus was annoyed that she was still out of it.

"Didn't you say she liked Stefan? I hope she realizes he is mine," Rebekah said annoyed. She wanted the little witch to back off.

"He _was_ yours Bekah. He left because he didn't want anything to do with you dear."

"Maybe he just wants to steal your Bennett witch." Rebekah teased and Klaus tensed.

"Stefan is my mate. But she is much more valuable. I wont have him risk my hybrids so he can have a love life," Klaus said, he added: "She is beautiful, I may just want her for myself."

He smirked and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Nik and lets go eat some people."

**Grams' House**

"Grams!" I yelled as I entered her house. She was probably freaking out and calling the police. I had to run to the nearest car I saw and thank God it was my neighbor. I just told them I had a fight with my boyfriend and needed someone to take me home.

Stefan could have been my boyfriend if he wasn't, different? What was he anyway? Everything points to vampire, but that's impossible. Right? It is impossible to live off of drinking blood and having super speed. Boys don't do that. Stefan was so nice, and so interesting. Was this his mystery? I don't want to know him. I don't want this kind of thing around me.

"Bonnie! Oh I was so worried! I called Sherriff Forbes this morning in case you got home late last night or something. I called you a thousand times, where were you all night! Are you all right?!" Grams said all at once. She was holding my face and she looked so worried. She had aged ten years over night. I tried to give her a weak smile.

Sherriff Forbes was behind her and was looking pleased.

"Thanks Sherriff, I am so sorry to have caused trouble." I said and Grams held me tightly around the waist. I felt safe.

"It's fine Bonnie. We are just glad you are safe," she said but didn't look like she was done. She stepped toward me, "but where were you last night? Caroline said you dropped her off at home, but she was acting strange. And last night we found your car three miles out of town, and you weren't in it. What were you doing Bonnie?"

She was looking at me accusingly. Like_ I_ did something wrong.

"Well it's fine right? Why should I have to explain myself?" I said. I was acting suspicious. I crossed my arms in front of me and Grams gave me a weary look.

"I'm curious." Sherriff Forbes said simply. I love Caroline, but her mom is a pain in the ass.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing Sherriff." I said. I gave her a hard glare and she went wide-eyed. The candle behind her lit, and so did the stove. I felt Grams staring hard at me. She knew what I was doing. I was trying these maybe-not-so-nonexistent witch powers out.

"Is that threat Bonnie?" Sherriff Forbes asked and I could tell she was upset.

"No. I was just reminding you. I am back now, so there is nothing to worry about. I am fine and in one piece! So please do not worry." I said and gave my Grams a kiss. I nodded goodbye to Sherriff and ran to my room.

It was bizarre. I felt this odd power rush. Little Bonnie Bennett just told off the Sherriff.

Oh God... I just told off the Sherriff!

"What is going on with me?" I spoke out loud.

"You know." I heard my Grams say. I turned around and she was leaning in my doorway. She looked upset.

"You know you are a witch. After all this time denying it. You know you are a witch." Grams said and I just looked at her.

If I was a witch, then anything could be possible. There could be werewolves, ghosts, zombies. Vampires.

"I want to know more about it." I told her. She smiled weakly.

"Where were you last night Bonnie? I thought you were going to stay at home and sleep. But here you are in a nice dress and your car was on the side of the road."

"I had a date with Stefan."

"The Salvatore boy?" Grams said in disgust.

"Yes and I will never be on another date with him, ever!"

"Then the car?"

"I have a lot to tell you Grams." I said and my phone rang. I looked at it, it was Caroline.

"Hey Care, I don't think I can make it to the carwash today, sorry." I didn't even ask her if she was home safe, with Grams right there. And I knew that Stefan or Damon probably compelled her to say that I drove her home, so of course I would know that she is safe.

"Me neither. But I just wanted to tell you that Elena is showing some improvement. I am visiting her right now. Matt and Tyler are here. Come over she is moving and stuff." Caroline said excitedly. I was excited too. My best friend was waking up! I looked up at Grams who shook her head no.

I was about to protest but, "I can't Care. I have to stay and talk to grams about something. Call me if she wakes up. Love you." I hung up before she could argue with me. Grams and I walked down to her office and she pulled out a bunch of ancient looking books.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"You."

**Sorry it took me so long to get a update out. I didn't like my outline so that Klaus and Rebekah area was something I just made up. I wont do a lot of "different people and what they are doing" in this story. And even though Elena is Elena, there wont be a love triangle and whatever when she wakes up. Which is next chapter. But Klaus wil be in more of Bonnie's dreams and Stefan wants to reconcile. Bonnie is dabbling in magic. Good and bad (Klaus egging her on). Damon wants the tomb open, and intro to a new character (;. Happy late halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I sat in Grams office at Whitmore College. She was in the middle of an intense lecture about witchcraft in the Middle Ages. I was looking at the grimoire in my lap and reading about a spell that can cause things to levitate.

The spell was easy. Just concentrate and murmur a small incantation. The louder you say it, the more you can levitate. But you should only make sure you levitate things that your physical self could carry. If it is too heavy then you can drain your power. Magic was fun but it had a lot of consequences.

"Havienda," I said quietly, and the pen next to me did nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"Havienda." I repeated, and articulated the word more this time. It did a small jump, but I was getting frustrated.

"Havienda!" I said forcefully and the pen flew up and jabbed into the wall. I grabbed my chest in shock.

Awesome! I smiled and was enjoying my small amount of power, when I heard someone clear their breath. Grams was standing in the doorway looking at me sternly.

"Magic is not a toy Bonnie," she informed. I frowned. She used her powers and brought the pen down from the ceiling. It floated easily, like it weighed nothing. It landed neatly on the desk.

"How can you do the spell without saying anything?" I asked.

"Years of practice dear, which you need. But try not to be immature about it?" She said and picked up her lesson plan notebook and made a hand motion for me to get out of her chair. I moved to sit in one of the seats parallel to the desk. Where her students sat if they had questions.

"I was just trying to levitate the pen, and it wouldn't work so I said it more forcefully." I explained and Grams just rolled her eyes and read her notes.

I took out my phone and texted Caroline. Elena wasn't awake yet but the doctors say it could be any day now. I wonder how she is going to feel when she finds out about her parents? Or that I'm a witch? I would much rather tell Elena than Caroline. I was just happy I was going to get my best friend back.

"Excuse me? Professor Bennett?" I heard a voice say from the door. It was a guy in his mid-20s he was kind of cute. I looked away quickly. Always the shy Bonnie Bennett.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Grams asked, all business. She didn't like for me to meet her male students. She said that they could like me and try to take advantage of me. I told her guys that take the occult as a major probably are too busy trying to teleport across the room.

"I'm Shane, your new teachers assistant." He responded and held out his hand to my Grams. She smiled and greeted him back.

"It is nice to meet you, they said you would be coming by today," She said, "Sit down. Oh and this is my granddaughter Bonnie."

He sat in the chair beside me and held out his hand for a shake. I met it. His hand was warm and comforting, like a hug. It was also huge so it completely covered my hand. He released me and went back to the niceties with Grams.

He had good voice. Like he was mature and knew what he was doing. I could tell he impressed Grams. She even went as far to let him borrow her 'Cujo' book.

"Bonnie, how about you go get the three of us some lunch and bring it up here. Anything's fine, what about you Shane?" Grams asked. I rolled my eyes and took the money from her Shane nodded in a way that meant 'anything is fine.

"Thanks Bonnie." He said with a smile. I blushed and smiled back. Then I left the room as quickly as possible.

I really don't have time for boys right now.

But I thought that about Stefan even though Stefan wasn't a real person. In one of Grams books, they talked about vampires and how they couldn't be in the sun, or how they drank blood for food and sport, or that they could control your mind and do what they want with you.

It made me wonder if Stefan had ever controlled my mind. I shivered at the thought. I kissed him, and opened my mind to him. I thought he liked me. Was I just a blood bag for him? Was I just a witch for he and Damon? Once again I have no idea who I am.

The only thing that is crystal clear nowadays is that I am a witch.

I made it out of the building and I was standing in the Whitmore College courtyard. It was still warm out for September, and even on weekends the college was packed.

The sun felt nice. I looked up and stretched, smiling. 'Don't worry about vampire right now Bonnie. There is a hot teacher assistant up there and you have your powers with you all the time. Elena is about to wake up and girl, life may be good for you right now.' I told myself. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. The last person I would ever choose to see. Actually, I wouldn't choose him if he was even the last person on my list to see.

Damon Salvatore.

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You made Stefan boring." He said easily. I _wish _I knew how to give him a vampire headache. But Grams said that type of stuff should only be used on really important times of need.

I _need _Damon to hurt.

"That sucks. I have to go." I said and walked away swiftly. Damon caught up easily.

"Oh little witch, all he does is sit around and brood. Well, it's not like he didn't before but his aura is just killing my mojo."

"My Grams said to keep away from you, so please don't bother me or else I will get the big witch at you." I said and smirked. Damon held his hands up in surrender.

"I am only here for Stefan purposes. I won't bite you again." He said with that eye thing he always does.

"Why would he send you? Obviously Stefan knows nothing about me that he would send the guy I hate the most and the _species _I hate the most to see how I was doing."

"Species? You mean a vampire?" Damon said and stood in front of me to stop the talking. He was looking at me with those very blue eyes of his. But they could have been red for all I know because he is a demon.

"Yes. A vampire. How are you outside anyway? The sun is at its apex." I asked and crossed my arms.

"My ring protects me. Does your Grams not want to see me because I am a vampire?" Damon asked and mimicked my stance.

"Yes."

"Wow Bonnie! We are like the modern day Romeo and Juliet. Except I am 172 and you don't even like me."

"Yeah I definitely don't like you. I have to go get food so leave me alone." I shoved past him and walked to the cafe on campus that Grams and I would always get food at. Once Elena and Caroline went with me to Whitmore to check it out. I always planned on going here and Elena didn't know where she wanted to go for school. But Caroline wanted to go somewhere like New York or California. We met cute boys and went to a frat party. It was when things were good between the three of us. I was crazy, Elena was crazier, and Caroline was the craziest of us all. The three of us will be reunited again.

I felt bad about not being beside Elena when she was going to be waking up. I had a lot going on unlike this summer, where all I did was wait beside her. I know Matt was excited about being with her again, and that he probably lived at this Gilbert house for the past few days when Elena had been moaning and moving in her sleep.

I stood in like to begin ordering and say that the stove in the back wasn't turning on. I smirked and channeled some of my energy to create a small flame. I saw a pop and grinned. Then the whole pot burst into flames and the girl cooking dropped it and screamed. Why can't I get this stuff right!

"Trying way too hard there witchy." Damon said from behind me.

"I thought I said for you to leave me alone." I answered and was still frazzled from my magical mess up.

"I don't listen. And I need your help."

"What is it? If I helped you would you never speak to me again?" I asked hopefully. I didn't really want to help him.

"Maybe. Come by the boarding house tonight and we will discuss the details." Damon said.

"No way. I am not going into a hotbed of vampires."

"There is only Stefan and I. Stefan would never do anything to danger you." Damon replied.

"I will think about it," I said.

"Thanks Little Witch," he replied and walked out of the cafe.

"Order for Little Witch! Your food is finished," I heard from the pick up area. Everyone was looking around for the source of the weird name. I walked over to her shyly and took the food handing over my money. I never even ordered but when she recited my meal, I knew it was right.

"Oh the guy in here already paid. Enjoy!" the girl said and walked back to the kitchen.

I looked out the cafe window and saw Damon who gave me a quick wink and disappeared. Annoying.

**On the way home...**

"Shane is a nice boy. And he seem responsible and confident," Grams said from the passenger seat. We were driving in my car back to her house where I was going to stay over for the night.

"Yeah he's cool." I replied still thinking about how I am going to get out of the house to get to the Boarding house.

"What is on your mind?" Grams asked.

"I can't stay over tonight. I have to go see Elena," I lied. Grams pursed her lips.

"When she wakes up you can go see her. We have some studying to do tonight." Grams answered. I sighed loudly.

"I haven't seen her in a few weeks Grams. What is she going to think when her best friend isn't right beside her when she wakes up?"

"She is going to know that you are busy. She will deal with it!" Grams answered loudly.

We got to the house and Grams got out of the car expecting me to follow.

"I will call you when I get to her house. See you later Grams." I said and drove off. I hated having to disobey her. But I wanted to see what Damon wanted. And I guess I kind of wanted to see Stefan also.

I got to the boarding house and the door opened before I could even knock.

"Bonnie," Stefan said and moved in to give me a hug. I stepped back slightly and he stopped.

"You don't have to help Damon," he said and I shrugged.

"Maybe I just want to sharpen my powers. And I don't know what I could help him with. I barely know anything about witchcraft," I replied nonchalantly. Stefan just nodded and moved to let me walk inside.

The boarding house was still huge. I walked in further with Stefan and saw Damon sitting in one of the sofas on his phone. He was texting.

"Oh, its my favorite witch," He said.

"Do you bite and threaten all of your favorite witches?" I asked and folded my arms across me. Going into full attitude stance.

"I thought that was water under the bridge?" Damon said with a fake pout.

"I will never forget my first real encounter with a vampire," I said and looked pointedly at Stefan. Damon stood up and handed me his phone.

On his phone there was a picture of a building, it was dark and had an inscription on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is the tomb underneath the burnt down Fells Church. Inside that tomb holds someone very dear to Stefan and I." Damon answered.

"Someone special to you Damon. Not me." Stefan poured himself some brown liquid that I couldn't identify. Bourbon or scotch? I shouldn't care what he did anyway.

"Is she dead? I can't bring people back from the dead, Damon."

"She's a vampire who was left down there starving, wanting to feed and she just went dormant. She isn't dead. She's stuck." He replied.

"Well how am I supposed to get her out of there?"

"With this."

**The Gilbert house...**

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Jenna asked from the hallway. Caroline, Tyler and Matt sat next to Elena's bed. Waiting for her to wake up. Jenna was downstairs talking with Doctor Fell about when Elena should make the first breath.

"We're okay. Thanks Jenna," Caroline said with a smile. Matt was pacing and Tyler was on his phone.

"Tyler! Could you please get off your phone? Elena needs us right now." Caroline reprimanded. Tyler shrugged.

"When she wakes up I will turn off my phone. Chill out." Tyler said back. Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

Elena was in her bed with the pony painting above it. Her face was scrunching and she was beginning to open her mouth. Matt practically ran across the room and grabbed her hand.

"Elena?" he said quietly. The girl opened her mouth and made the sound of an "Mmm".

"Matt?" She said in a hoarse whisper. But it was like she was speaking into a microphone. Matt started crying and Elena opened her eyes for the first time in months. Caroline got up and called for Doctor Fell. Tyler was texting more furiously telling the school that Elena was awake.

"'Lena! We've missed you babe," Caroline cried. Jeremy came into the room and kneeled by her bed like everyone else in the room besides Tyler.

"What happened?" Elena asked. Matt opened his mouth to tell her but she realized.

"Oh my God!" Elena sobbed. Matt hugged her as Doctor Fell came in.

"I'm going to need you guys to clear out so I can do some tests on Elena. It will only take a bit."

The gang left reluctantly. And Caroline also went to work on her cell phone.

"Bonnie needs to get her ass over here!" Caroline yelled.

**The Boarding House**

"So this necklace will give me more power to help get the long lost girlfriend out of the tomb." I repeated. Damon nodded.

"Yes. That's it."

"And all I have to do is find the spell?"

"Exactly. Gosh who knew the little witch was so smart." Damon said to Stefan who rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Bonnie, you're new at magic. So this kind of work will not be easy for you." Stefan said sensibly.

"Don't be so boring Stefan." I shrugged. He went wide-eyed. Damon smirked

"Is this the same Bonnie Bennett who hated when someone even tried to call her a witch a week ago? Now you are doing spells for vampires. I'm sure your Grams told you that witches _don't like _vampires." Stefan said slowly. He was right though. I went a full circle in these past few days from thinking the supernatural world was a fairytales, to actually living in one.

"I don't know why you would help Damon. He bit you," Stefan added and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Dear Stefan, that's water under the bridge. Bonnie and I have come to an agreement." Damon stood up and sat next to me.

"No. Stefan's right. I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry Stefan." I was crazy. Why would I help the guy who bit my neck off with no remorse? I stood up to leave and Damon quickly grabbed my arm.

"You said you would help me." Damon said through his teeth. Stefan pushed him away.

"Damon, find another witch to do your dirty work." Stefan said and walked me to the door.

We were standing on the doorstep, just thinking. He hadn't broken the silence yet and I didn't want to be awkward so neither did I.

"How have you been? Learning you're a witch?" Stefan asked. I smiled.

"It's been okay. I can't seem to do anything right except make fire." I chuckled. Stefan smiled-without-laughing.

"I know you will be a powerful witch. It's going to take practice. You will be fine."

"Thanks Stefan. Well I should get going." I said and waved bye to him.

"Bonnie... I know it's asking a lot, but give me a second chance. I'm the same Stefan-" he began.

"Yeah, you are. But I have more knowledge of you now. You may be the same but i see you in an entirely different light now. You are a vampire. You've killed people, and being with you, in my opinion, would be equivalent to being with a murderer. I know it is what you are, but I don't think I am strong enough to trust you. I'm a witch now. I want to be that. I want to explore this.

I have never had something that was mine, Stefan. I never was this confident. I cant be around you without feeling nervous or weary. I hate that feeling. I want to stay strong. I want to be happy. Grams said all vampires bring is hardship." I ended. Stefan looked like he wanted to say more. His face almost broke my heart. I didn't want to hurt him. But I was almost positive that he would hurt me one day.

"Maybe in the future, Stefan." I said and walked to my car.

"You made the right choice Bonnie," I said out loud and plugged the key into the ignition. I tried to smile but I couldn't. Did I make a mistake? Should I get out the car and hug him? Kiss him? I knew it wasn't over, but I need to know more. I need to know myself before I can know him.

My phone began vibrating and I looked into the screen.

Twenty-four missed calls from Caroline.

"Hello?" I said reluctantly, and prepared myself for a scream. She yelled into the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, ELENA HAS BEEN AWAKE FOR LIKE AN HOUR NOW AND YOU ARENT EVEN HERE SHE WANTS TO SEE YOU AND I CAN TELL SHE IS UPSET YOU WERENT HERE WHEN SHE WOKE UP. SO YOU BONNIE BENNETT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND WE CAN ALL CRY AND BE TOGETHER GOT IT?" Caroline screamed. Elena was awake! I smiled and pushed my foot on the gas some more. My best friend was awake! I couldn't stop smiling, the three of us will be together again. Senior year will be the best.

"I am on my way!" I yelled and hung up. I rove there as fast as I could.

**Somewhere in South Carolina**

"Doppelganger is awake. We may have to leave sooner than I thought." Klaus said. He wanted the girl to awake but he didn't expect her so soon. Rebekah was sitting across the room drinking from a mans arm. He was the farmer's son, whose ranch they were taking residence at for the time being.

"I was enjoying my cowboy until you decided to speak." She replied but ignored his request and continued drinking.

"Fine. Take your time. But we leave in the morning. I have to enter a certain witches' dreams tonight." Klaus announced and stood up.

He went to his room and thought about the witch. She wasn't sleeping yet. 'Damn it' he thought.

"I guess I am waiting." Klaus sighed and decided to go back downstairs with Rebekah for some drinks.

**At the Gilbert House**

We were all laughing and having fun. Caroline kept looking at me like she wanted answers to why I was AWOL for the past week. She wanted to know why right after school I would leave to go see Grams and not go see Elena like usual.

"So Bonnie, Care says that you're a psychic witch or something?" Elena chattered. She was sitting up and eating food, claiming she was starving. I groaned and Caroline just giggled. The guys nudged me.

"Yeah Bon, give us a prediction!" They chimed in. I smiled and pretended to think hard. I put my fingers to my temples and could barely stop myself from laughing.

I took my hands off my head slowly and tried to be dramatic. Everyone was waiting with joking anticipation, Elena spoke first: "Tell us! What do you predict?"

"I predict... That this year is going to be kickass and we are all going to be beyond happy." I declared and everyone cheered.

But when I thought hard I saw anything but a good year. I saw a man, the man from my dream. I saw blood. I saw Damon and Stefan. I saw Elena. I saw tombstones. I saw rings. This year would be anything but kickass, and for myself all I saw were tears.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter took me forever, but I really hope you guys liked it(: Review please! Have a great week lovelies!**


End file.
